


Death on Her Brows

by dhazellouise, General Writer (dhazellouise)



Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Queen Regent Hayley Marshall, Curse Breaker, Gen, HYBRID QUEEN, Hayley Marshall rules New Orleans, Hayley Marshall the Curse Breaker, Queen Hayley Marshall, Self-Indulgent as hell, Werewolf-Witch Hybrid Hayley Marshall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/General%20Writer
Summary: Raven uses her soul-self to escape Trigon’s influence and straight into another dimension, where she hopes her father can’t find her. However, with her physical body left behind, Raven decides to take the body of a dying baby. A baby with a crescent mark on her shoulder and whose parents were just recently killed. Raven ended up possessing the body of Andrea Labonair. Or Hayley Marshall. A Queen in the making.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Crescent Pack, Hayley Marshall & Everyone, Hayley Marshall & French Quarter Covens, Hayley Marshall & Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Other Supernatural Factions, Hayley Marshall & The Originals, Raven & Everyone
Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you are wondering why I am reposting my fics, its because I deleted all of my fics when my mental health went spiraling out of control. Most of my fics have been deleted and now I am reposting those fics that only contains G to T rating and M rating that doesn't have some questionable premise. To those who dare repost my other stories without my permission shall be cursed and struck by some terrible ailment that she/he wished they were dead. I invoke the dark creatures of the ether or void to see the curse uphold forevermore.)

Raven left her corporeal body behind as she used her soul-self to travel through dimensions. She started to worry at the thought of her father, Trigon, discovering where she had gone off to.

It had taken her many years to finally follow through with her plan in leaving her father's Under-Realms. Years of finally finding a dimension devoid of any superheroes, but rich with magic, where she could finally escape from her father's demonic influence.

After Raven sent multiple false trails for her father's minions to follow, she was hoping that Trigon wouldn't be able to find her easily in this alternate dimension that she had discovered by chance. The only reason she knew of this earth-like dimension was because Raven had felt the spike of dark magic months ago. (Although not as dark or evil as Trigon's power.) The dark magic had been enough to catch Raven's attention, when she had renewed her search for a safe place to hide.

Raven had visited the alternate dimension once or twice to look for the sudden surge of dark magic. She soon discovered that it was centered in New Orleans, where she noted some cult fanatics were following the instructions of some unseen entity. Raven didn't have the time to investigate further, but she knew that these fanatics were planning something big.

Now, Raven was finally back in that obscure dimension and decided to go to New Orleans, specifically the Bayou, where she wanted to check on the family that had been the focus of all this sudden rise of cult fanatics.

However, the moment she arrived at the Labonair house, Raven sensed the taint of death in the air. Completely thrown off guard, she immediately propelled her soul-self inside, where she was greeted by the sight of a woman's dead body lying in the pool of her own blood, and a man who was bleeding from the deep, ugly slash on his neck.

She watched with morbid curiosity, when the injured man dropped a key between the floorboards before he slumped down on the floor and finally succumbed to his fatal wounds.

"It's time for you to die as well, little Labonair. The Hollow doesn't want to take chances by letting you live and using your own blood to kill her."

Raven heard a man's voice say somewhere nearby and she quickly teleported towards the sound and saw a tall, hulking figure standing in front of the crib, where a little baby girl was crying loudly.

Then, she watched in alarm when the unknown man picked up a pillow and started suffocating the baby with it.

Not thinking twice, Raven tried to use her power to take down the assailant, but soon discovered that she wasn't able to do much of anything. She suddenly remembered that she no longer had a physical body and she was just a spirit in this dimension, unless she found a new body to possess.

Raven had thought of possessing the body of someone who was on the verge of dying, but she had always assumed to take the body of someone older, not that of a baby. Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of her hands.

She could hear the child's muffled cry as the man tried to suffocate the child to death.

If she didn't do anything at all, Raven wouldn't be able to save the innocent child.

She could sense the baby weakening and Raven took this chance to leap into the baby's body before the little girl could die. One moment Raven was just hovering near the crib and the next thing she knew, she had a pillow on her face and she could no longer breathe. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and she could feel herself swiftly dying.

It was a good thing that Raven had instantly merged with the baby's consciousness, where her soul-self instinctively activated the latent magical blood inside the Labonair baby and used it to her advantage.

Raven could already sense the power awakening and thrumming through the baby's veins - her veins now. She also felt her chakra gem forming in her forehead, where she could use it to focus her spiritual energy and magic, plus suppress her dark traits which she inherited from her demonic father.

So with the surge of magic, Raven flung the man holding the pillow away from her. She heard the distant crash as the man slammed into a closet, where shoe boxes from the top shelf toppled down and hangers of clothing fell on the man's dazed figure.

She slowly stood up and realized that she needed to get accustomed to her new body. Her small legs were unsteady and Raven's lung still burned after nearly getting suffocated to death. With her glowing red eyes fixed on the man, she allowed herself to recover while she held unto the upper rail of the crib.

Raven heard the man groan in pain as he gingerly started to rise up from the ground. She didn't give the unknown man the chance to move further because she instantly raised her little hand to pull her unknown assailant towards her. However, she didn't bring the man any closer where he could strike her, but Raven decided to keep him suspended mid-air.

Raven observed the man's instant reaction to her use of magic. The man gaped at her in complete confusion and fear.

"But - but that's impossible! How can you use magic?! You're a child born from a werewolf bloodline!" the man said almost to himself.

Raven didn't reply but merely stared at him with her hand raised into a fist as she kept his figure hovering in the air.

Soon, the man's response quickly devolved into shouting insults and flailing limbs as he suddenly arrived at a different conclusion.

"DEMON!" He yelled at her while he strained against her magic in complete futility. "CHILD OF ABOMINATION!"

Raven simply ignored his words and decided to start interrogating the man. If only she could convey her thoughts well into verbal words without literally getting tongue-tied in the end.

"Wa...arrr...yo...do - do," she tried to speak with the hopes of asking the man's true intention for being there. However, she only managed to produce garbled sounds. Raven's new body was still too young and probably hadn't even started speaking complete words yet.

Although after remembering the words the man spoke earlier. Raven was beginning to suspect that it was something to do with the cult fanatics, who were following the instruction of the dark entity that had drawn Raven's attention in that dimension.

With growing frustration, Raven decided to gauge the man's surface thoughts instead of asking him outright. She was a powerful empath, but she was also a strong magic-user. Afterall, she learned from the best tutors that her father provided while she had lived in Trigon's Under-Realms and where she had then ruled as its Queen.

Raven reached out with her power and quickly sifted through the man's emotions, which were directly connected to his memories. She didn't hesitate at all as she forced the man's memories to the surface. She saw glimpses of events and conversations exchanged between the man and other people. Raven hastily started gathering information about what - or who - she was up against.

" _Richard Xavier Dumas, if you serve me well, I will ensure that the Werewolves will rule New Orleans once more,"_ a sinister voice said, which came from the floating blue light.

There was a flash of memory and Raven saw the man yelling at a woman this time.

" _Ethan and Loren Labonair are planning to make peace with Marcel and I won't let them do that Mary!"_ Richard yelled at his wife.

Then, she saw the memory of the blue light again.

" _Kill the last Labonairs. I don't want their blood to be used against me once I regain my body,"_

Afterward, the scene reverted back to when Richard was arguing with his wife Mary.

" _Those vampires are not to be trusted! So we can't let the Labonairs make a deal with Marcel and his vampire army! We need to stop them!"_

The last memory Raven saw was of the floating blue light, who showed Richard the vision of the past. A vision of people, who were handing out bones to different families that would keep them separated at all times.

" _Find all four of my bones…to complete my resurrection..."_

Raven had seen enough. She knew the reason why the man was there. Apparently, he was being controlled by some dead witch - now a trapped spirit - who called herself the Hollow. The man's mental state had deteriorated so badly ever since the Hollow started corrupting him. Other than killing the last Labonairs, it looked like the Hollow had sent Richard Dumas to retrieve one of the bones that the Labonair family was protecting.

"YOU LITTLE DEMON CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE SLIT YOUR THROAT! YOUR DEATH WOULD HAVE BEEN SWIFT!" The insane man shouted.

Raven watched him struggle in the air and considered what to do with him next. Truthfully, she couldn't afford to let him live while he knew about her magical abilities. More than that, if she let him go, the Hollow would instantly find out about her, which Raven would rather not prefer.

Since she was hiding from her demonic father, Raven wanted to keep a low profile, which meant that she didn't like to involve herself into something that would just draw unwanted attention to herself. She also didn't want to use her power, if she couldn't help it. There was a chance that Trigon would find her if he as much as detected the spike of her power in this dimension.

Left with no other choice, Raven would have to kill the man. She had killed before but only if it was absolutely necessary, which she considered in that moment.

She could not afford anyone knowing about her secret.

Raven slowly raised her other hand and clenched it into fist until her knuckles turned white, like she was squeezing something inside the palm of her hands. In no time, she watched as the man's eyes bulged while he let out a strangled sound. This was soon followed by the sight of him coughing up loads of blood.

Scarlet splatter started to stain the man's shirt as the man continued to spat out blood. The man didn't stop choking and he was making such horrible gurgling noises as his blood continued to gush out of his mouth in dangerous amounts.

In a matter of moments, the man was turning pale. Clearly, suffering from blood loss.

Raven forced herself not to feel anything even when she watched as the man slowly die. The man's struggles began to weaken as he continued to vomit more blood, like he was hemorrhaging from the inside.

She would have given the man a heart attack, but it would just make people question the reason why an Alpha werewolf suddenly died at the Labonair house. She didn't want people to suspect anything, especially if she was the only survivor of the tragic event.

The reason she was even doing this was because Raven needed a sufficient amount of blood to create the perfect crime scene. So once Raven was done forcing the blood out of the man, she flicked her wrist and observed when the pool of scarlet blood rose like a small stream from the floor and floated in the air.

Raven carefully and artfully left trails of blood that led to that room, where anyone would immediately see the body of a future dead man, who apparently had been 'fatally wounded' as he made his way to the nursery room. She would make everyone think that either the child's father or the mother had dealt the critical wound on Richard Dumas, which would result in his demise.

Finally, Raven let the man collapse right on top of the pool of blood that she had extracted from him. She didn't give the man the opportunity to recover or even speak. So with another flick of her wrist, Raven used her power to slit the man's throat, cutting straight through his bones and muscles, and even his vocal chords, wherein the man died instantly.

As she felt the man die, Raven suddenly sensed something unlocked in her mind. Like a mental click as something strange and almost animalistic was let out of its cages.

It took her a few seconds to figure out what it was and she could only sigh after she realized that she had triggered her werewolf curse. Surprisingly, Raven could still sense the power running through her veins, which meant that she could still use her power without any problem. It looked like she had successfully awakened the latent magic in Andrea Labonair's blood and her werewolf curse on the same day.

_Well, that makes me both a witch and a werewolf. A hybrid. Probably first of my kind._ Raven thought.

Thereafter, Raven decided to get out of her crib and tried to see what the father had tried to hide from Richard Dumas. Although she began to suspect that it had something to do with the Hallow's bones.

She broke out of her crib and toddled her way towards the other two dead people, who were now supposed to be her parents. She made her way towards the father. The one who dropped something between the floorboards. Crawling on her hands and knees in the puddle of her parents' blood, Raven peered through the tiny opening of the floor and instantly saw a gleam of metal, which looked to be a key. Using a trickle of her power, Raven carefully retrieved the key from beneath the floorboards.

The key shot out through the wooden slats and she stared at the key as it floated in the air in front of her. After she was done inspecting it, Raven raised her hand and reached for the item. She had just closed her fist around the key, when she suddenly heard the distinct sound of a door creaking open followed by the sound of voices.

"I can smell blood," someone whispered.

"Then, we are far too late," another person answered.

As she listened to the voices coming nearer to her location, Raven was torn to either run, hide, or simply remained there and pretend to be just a baby, who looked like she had just been rolling over the puddle of her dead parents blood.

After a brief inner war over this, she finally chose the latter and stayed where she was.

Raven watched as two people appeared at the doorway, who instantly froze up at the sight of the dead bodies lying on the floor and of her sitting right on top of the puddle of blood, which had stained her yellow onesies.

"Jesus Christ!" the man, who looked to be a priest, exclaimed in horror as he stared at her.

Afterward, the man rushed towards her while saying, "You poor child!"

However, before the priest could come near her, there was a blur of movement as the other leather-clad man stopped him.

"I think we better approach the child carefully, Father Kieran," the man suggested as he regarded Raven with a look of sadness and pity. "We don't want to startle her."

"You are right, Marcel," the priest replied as he glanced back at Raven. "The child has suffered enough as it is. I don't want to traumatize her even further due to my carelessness."

Raven watched the two men and only knew one of them. She heard about Marcel Gerard and his vampire army, but she had never actually seen him before until now…

She watched as the two men approached her carefully and after sensing their emotions, Raven knew that these men weren't there to harm her. So she let them go near her.

To her surprise, it was the vampire king, Marcel, who crouched in front of her and tried to assure her with a smile. Although Raven could sense the regret and sadness in him as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry about your parents, little princess..." the Vampire King said, "We weren't able to save them in time...but you are alive and that's all that matters….Now, let's get you out of here, ok? Because this place is no longer safe for you. But I promise that I will have my men collect your parents' bodies and give them a proper burial."

Raven stared at the vampire in silence.

"Ok, little princess. Let's take you somewhere safe," Marvel said as he reached out for her and Raven just simply let the man lift her up from the bloody ground.

Still gripping the key in her fist, Raven allowed the vampire to carry her away from the horrifying scene.

"What are you planning to do with the child, Marcel?" the priest asked worriedly as he hurried after them.

"I think it's best that the child leaves New Orleans immediately. She is the last Labonair left and whoever is behind her parents' murder, I suspect that they will come after her as well. I think we need to find her a new home, Kieran. A family who will adopt her. Find someone who will take her in and do it fast. With a new place, family, and name, this will ensure her safety until she is old enough to protect herself," Marcel said as he carried Raven outside the house.

"Alright, Marcel. I think I already have the right people in mind. I remember a couple who visited me at the church who expressed that they had always wanted to adopt a child, but they hadn't gotten to doing it yet. Perhaps the Marshalls will accept the child."

"Then, talk to them and bring them to me. I don't trust anyone with this secret so I have to compel them into taking care of the baby."

"I agree. There is no other choice but to compel the Marshalls into keeping the child's identity a secret. We can't afford for anyone to find out about her."

Raven listened to their conversation and wondered what her future would be once she finally got a chance to live like a normal human again.

She had always had a different upbringing since she was born. She spent years living in constant fear of her father's influence, and now that she was inside a new body, Raven wanted to experience growing up in a normal home with no other expectations but to graduate from college and take a profession that she loved.

Raven would start fresh and hoped that her destiny of being the harbinger of death and destruction would no longer follow into her new life this time around.

* * *


	2. Meeting an Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hayley Marshall meets one Mikaelson Brother

Growing up once again was not easy this time around, which Raven - or Hayley Marshall - soon learned.

First and foremost, she soon discovered the consequence of killing someone at her age. During her first full moon with her new family, Hayley had to undergo such a painful transformation of becoming a small werewolf pup. Fortunately, when she finally shifted into her werewolf form, it also fully activated her dormant witch bloodline. Hence, she was able to make a small alterations on her new parents' minds during her transformation.

"Awwww such a cute puppy!" and "Her fur is so soft to the touch!" Those were the very words that her foster mother or Dorothy Marshall said during Raven's - _**no,**_ _Hayley's_ \- transformation.

Meanwhile, Robert Marshall remained unperturbed about the entire thing that Hayley was surprised to see his lack of reaction. However, after probing into his mind, Hayley finally found out the reason behind the man's nonplussed expression when she had shifted into a werewolf.

It looked like the Vampire - Marcel Gerard - had put a compulsion on her parents to the point that her family became open-minded to the idea of anything strange occurring in their household.

For that very reason, Hayley was able to shift every full moon without suffering any repercussion from her parents in the next years to come.

They even took care of her during the full moon and thanks to her witch bloodline, Hayley is able to control her transformations. So she can shift parts of herself, like clawed hands, a fluffy tail or ears, lethal fangs with werewolf venom, night vision eyes and so on.

And as the years progress, Hayley could do more than shift herself into a werewolf, she could even shift into a raven or a werewolf with shadow wings. It looked like this world had an abundance of magic and Hayley could tap into it so easily without worries that she no longer needed to siphon some from the chakra gem on her forehead.

As she grew older, Hayley made it her goal not to draw attention to herself or even start a fight with anyone else. Hence, she was considered a loner, a weirdo, and other things by her peers, but most of all, by bullies whom she constantly ignored.

Despite the bullying, Hayley did not use her power, especially during instances of heightened emotional state which would serve like a beacon to Trigon - her evil father - whom she knew would not stop at nothing to get her back and use her for his own ends.

So for more than fifteen years, Hayley Marshall lived a relatively normal life.

However, this all changed when one of those night creatures decided to prey on her father when Hayley Marshall was sixteen years old.

Hayley's family lived in a small town, where there is nothing much to see but farmlands and a scattering of small creeks here and there. So when a Supernatural creature suddenly appeared in the town, where no other Supernatural community lived except her, Hayley was bound to notice the anomaly.

And thankfully she did because if Hayley had only minded her own business, then she would have been taken off guard when the vampire attacked her father while he had been in the process of leaving the garbage bin at the front of the house.

Hayley had been in the living room when it happened. She had only felt a spike of fear and then pain coming from her father. The moment she sensed her father's distress, Hayley did not think twice about it before she immediately teleported herself in the front yard to defend her father.

In a flash of blackness, she stepped out into the front yard and right next to the vampire who had Hayley's father locked in an unforgivable hold that prevented him from escaping. It also appeared like her father was under compulsion because Robert Marshall was not even blinking at all when the vampire was trying to drain all the blood from her father's veins.

It took her just a few seconds before Hayley decided to intervene. With a flick of her wrists, she forced the vampire to relinquish his hold on her father and mentally ordered the vampire to sleep. At once, the vampire dropped like a bag of garlic on the paved sidewalk. Afterward, she conjured some magical ropes to keep the vampire captive. Then, she telepathically sent a quick instruction to her father to go back to the house and have her mother treat the ugly wound on his neck, where the vampire had ripped it open with its fangs.

"I will be there with you in a minute, father. Don't worry. I will see to your blood loss and heal your wound after I'm done with this monster." Hayley assured him when her father passed her by with a dazed look on his face.

It was a good thing that Hayley was able to suppress the pain receptors in her father's brain and quell the rising panic in him to prevent Robert Marshall from experiencing the side effects of being bitten or even feel the growing shock of being attacked by a supernatural creature.

Hayley nonchalantly observed when Robert Marshall glanced from her and back towards the unmoving vampire on the ground.

"I will deal with him," She said to her father, who simply nodded his head after he noted the steel behind her words.

Thereafter, Robert Marshall half-stumbled, half-walked back towards the house, which left Hayley to contend with the unconscious vampire on the ground.

As she stepped closer to the vampire, she started to probe the vampire's mental barriers. It looked like the vampire was fairly young. As she pierced through the dark shroud of his mind, she discovered that he was sired by someone named Reginald Grievous.

"Strange…" Hayley muttered the moment she finally noted the golden thread that seemed to flow through the Vampire's body, which appeared to be connected to his heart and brain stem. A supernatural thread that was attached to the vampire's nervous system. Or it was some kind of cursed magic buried in the vampire's psyche.

As Hayley tagged at the odd thread, she was shocked to see it lighting up, even glowing brighter when she pushed a tendril of her magic into it until she could see the thread leading her somewhere else.

Curious beyond comprehension, Hayley decided to follow the thread.

Soon enough, she found herself standing right next to a room full of coffins in some kind of dark, abandoned warehouse.

She blinked after she noticed the golden thread that led her there was now running straight through one of the coffins. A frown marred her brows at the sight of it. Suddenly, Hayley knew that the coffin contained a vampire even though she was just starting to stretch her mind inside the coffin.

 _ **Who's there?**_ A male voice mentally asked her when Hayley tried to probe his mind, which turned out to have more mental barriers than anyone - or any creature - she had encountered before in that world.

 _He's far older than the other vampire who attacked my father,_ Hayley concluded as she cautiously regarded the dusty coffin. _I wonder who he is...and who the rest of them are…._

She looked at the other three coffins within her range.

 _ **I know someone is there. I know you are**_ _ **powerful**_ _**too….So whoever you are... Be a Darling and try to get me out of here alright? I swear that I will be completely in your debt if you just remove this goddamn dagger off my chest.**_ The male vampire said to her in a voice that was trying to sound charming, but it fell on deaf ears when it came to Hayley.

Nonetheless, Hayley was beyond curious now. And as she looked around the dark warehouse, she realized that she could only take one coffin with her if she teleported back to her home.

 _I am still wary of the supernatural creatures in this world. Even two vampires are still far too dangerous for me...despite the fact that I have the capability of subduing them with my magic._ She digressed.

 _Still...This vampire in the coffin, who must be older than the vampire that attacked my father can give me some answers as to the reason for their existence, even perhaps teach me all their weaknesses._ She inwardly considered.

So with that thought in mind, Hayley Marshall finally made a decision.

After putting a tracking spell on the other coffins, Hayley Marshall then turned her attention to the vampire whom she had followed the connection to.

 _I'm taking you with me,_ Hayley mentlly told the vampire. _So stay still and don't disrupt my concentration. I'm going to teleport you and your coffin to my parent's house._

 _ **You are going to**_ _ **WHAT**_ _ **?! Teleport me to your parent's house?! How old are you, little witchling?**_ The ancient vampire demanded, sounding both shocked and curious at the same time.

 _Just be silent, will you?!_ She ordered, growing irritated by the vampire's way of speaking.

_**Is that how you speak to your elder?! No respect at all?!** _

For her part, Hayley simply rolled her eyes and ignored the vampire's question instead.

 _There is no time to waste. I need to move and leave the place before anyone discovers that I am there._ She silently decided.

Afterward, Hayley touched the surface of the coffin and thought about her family's barn.

 _ **And the name is Kol by the way. In case you are wondering….**_ The voice, which was dripping with sarcasm, informed her through their mental link.

That was the last thing she heard the ancient vampire said right before he let out a yelp when Hayley suddenly teleported them away from the warehouse full of desiccated vampires stashed in coffins and back to her parents' property.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [bloomsburry-dhazel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)
> 
> SERIES


End file.
